Akuban Knights: Episode 15
]] Recap Wednesday 11th July, 1511 The Akuban Knights get ready for their mission. Maya buys some smoke bombs. They set out with 30 Questari, undercover as Nomads, and head across the Red Desert and White Desert to reach Pike's Point. Tuesday 17th July, 1511 After 6 days of nothing, a giant worm attacks the caravan while they are travelling though some canyons. The creater is defeated with out any deaths. After the fight, Sara heals everyone up. She notes the acid damage the creature inflicts. Thursday 19th July, 1511 The party arrive at the edge of the White Desert. They rest at an Oasis before continuing on. Friday 20th July, 1511 The party enter the white desert. Sami tries to learn from their guide in order to navigate the desert. Tuesday 24th July, 1511 They arrives at the end of the White Desert and enter The Pike. Wednesday 25th July, 1511 The Akuban Knights and the undercover Questari arrive outside Pike's Point after the gates have close for the night. The Questari set up tents and change into their battle gear. One of the Questari asks if Maya can assassinate a guard standing over the city gate. Maya climbs the wall and uses her blowdart to poison the guard, while Budariousz and the Questari Captain distract the guard with some antics below. Maya sneaks over and slits the throat of the guard. A guard inside the walls on the ground (Jason) calls out to the guard (Kyle), and Maya imitates Kyle's voice. The Questari use the Key to the City to open the gate without raising the alarm. Budariousz gets dressed again. Sara stabilises Jason. The Questari dress like local guards and take the place of the 2 defeated guards. The Akuban Knights enter the town and head to the estate where the nobles are being held. There are 2 guards patrolling the estate outside the walls and one patrolling inside of the walls, one on the outside. There is a 4th guard standing at the front gate. The Akuban Knights plan to take out one patrol before another comes back, and Maya moves in to assassinate and Bud drags away the dead body. The next guard comes by after the scene as been cleared. Maya tries to assassinate the 2nd guard, but her knife is caught in the chainmail. Bud moves in and murders the guard. The assassination of the 3rd Guard is loud and alerts the last guard. Bud charges the last guard and kills him. Maya goes up to the estate building and climbs the walls to check for other guards but can't see any. Maya breaks into a bedroom and wakes an elderly couple and explains they are here to rescue them. Sara and Sami enter the front entrance. The Akuban Knights start going around waking people as the sound of horns blares from across town. There are 50 nobles in the room. Only one halfling, Kel Biscuit, is a fighter in the group. 12 guards are outside the gates of the estate arrive. The Akuban Knights have locked the gate, so the 12 guards can't get in right away. The Akuban Knights go to defend the estate. Sara blocks the enterance to the building with the magic shield. Sami kills 2 of the 3 guards trying to get in the back with some magic missiles. Bud throws a end table from the 2nd floor at a guard outside, killing him guard instantly. The blood from the impact briefly blinds Kel Biscuit and Maya on the roof with their bows. Sami returns to the front of the house and casts spells out the front, killing the leader. Bud throws boiling water on one of the guards. The guards start to get inside and the party hold them off. The party kill them all but 4 who Sara stabilises. An hour later the Questari arrive. The town has been taken. The party go to the town keep and brought into a briefing room with Soladad Abodad. Soladad Abodad thanks the Akuban Knights. He points out the location of the Gil'Daren Fleet at Aldir, but wants to leave it alone for the Western Faction to move in. The plan is to take Sairo. The Akuban Knights to agree to infiltrate the town.